knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Šantićeve pjesme 1904.
VEČE NA ŠKOLJU Pučina plava Spava, Prohladni pada mrak. Vrh hridi crne Trne Zadnji rumeni zrak. I jeca zvono Bono, Po kršu dršće zvuk; S uzdahom tuge Duge Ubogi moli puk. Kleče mršave Glave Pred likom boga svog- Al' tamo, Samo Ćuti raspeti bog. I san sve bliže Stiže, Prohladni pada mrak, Vrh hridi crne Trne Zadnji rumeni zrak. BADNJA VEČE Večeri sveta, hoću li te i ja Slaviti pjesmom radosti i sreće? U mome oku, evo, suza sija, I moje rane postaju sve veće. Tvoj zlatni pohod i ubogu godi, I vidi Boga u časima ovim; Nada mnom samo mrak studeni brodi, I dušu bije nemirima novim. U pustoj sobi sam, kô sjenka bona, U sebi slušam zvuk pogrebnih zvona I stiskam srce jadno i kukavno. Večeri sveta, dođi! Tiho, tiše! Jer ovdje niko ne čeka te više - Svi moji mili zaspali su davno. NAŠA POEZIJA Kraljice moja, šta je s tobom bilo? Gdje su ti sile, gdje je oganj sveti, Tvoj glas božanski, što iz duše leti, I tvoje misli ovjenčani zrak? Zar tvoje srce, tvoje moćno krilo, Tvoj žarki polet i istinu sjajnu I tople nade i ljubav beskrajnu Okova teški i duboki mrak? Moj narod tebe ne poznaje više. Ti si mu sada k'o prava Što svakom milost i poljupce dava I lažnim bleskom zavarava nas; Blijedo doba s tvog čela briše I zadnji spomen tvoje. - Svetlosti neba pogažene stoje I tvoj proročki sledio se glas. Kako si jadna! Sputano ti krilo U maglu srlja ne znajući metu; Za lažni nakit i za toaletu Ti si sve dala: istinu i žar; I sada si pusta, kao što bi bilo Nebo bez sunca, zv'jezda, zore plave; U tebi nema kapi krvi zdrave, - Umri! Il' snova daj svetlost i žar! MOLIŠ SE... Moliš se... Skrušenim, krotkim glasom prizivlješ ljubav oca, Njegovoj vječnoj slavi visoko dižeš I njegovijem likom ukrasio si oltar; Pred njime klečiš, padaš i u prah čelom roniš, - Moliš se, hvališ, vjeruješ... No da l' si dušom svojom pojmio slovo blago? Jesi li krvlju svetom oprô grijehe duge? Je li te vjera tvoja vječnoj dobroti digla? I da l' si srcem viđô istinu otkrovenja? Jesi li bratu svome donio rana I pružio mu srce u času stradanja teških? Da li si zemlju ovu osveštô mirom svetim, Prelio potoke krvi suzama pokajanja I grohot krvave borbe dokončo sa prezrenjem? Jesi li čuo jauk mnogih plemena zemnih, Sudbom poniženih, čije se kukavne nade Mrznu i ginu vječno pod jarmom surovosti? Jesi li bio sjeme opštih plodova dobra? Stradanjem, smrću svojom, dajući život drugim, Jesi li čuo boga!... Penješ se: umom hvataš vječnost i atom svaki; Pokorio si sebi silu nadzemnih vlasti - Obuzdao si snagom volju gromova sinjih; Prebrodio si čamcem pučinu okeana, U ponorima morskim našô si blago sebi, I svu si kuglu ovu željeznim lancem svezô. No možeš li se hvalit višom vlašću kojom, Vrlošću misli one rad' koje bogočovjek Iskapi čašu do dna s praštanjem i s blagoslovom? Jesi li dušom svojom prezreo prošlost gnusnu? I je li s tobom gospod, ljubiš li oca vječnog?... Ne, ti si stari. Ti nisi srcem viđô Istinu otkrovenja, ti nisi čuo boga, Porugano je tobom njegovo slovo sveto, - , s tvojih ruka još kaplje krv bratovlja... Pokaj se! Jadni crve, što vjekovima grizeš Misao spasitelja i samog sebe, pokaj se! Lukava vjera tvoja nije te k nebu digla - Osjećô nisi mraka i nisi viđô svjetlost, Okovan zlom i paklom u ponoru si ostô Nemoćan, slab i ništavan... O, puzi, gmiži tako, i čekaj u prahu gnusnom - Dok sveto otkrovenje ne podari ti krila Da se uzneseš nebu i budeš božji sin... ŽIVOT M. M. Rakiću Ne daj mi, oče, zemne preći pute Dok plod smrti budem i da živim Da pošlje smrti budem i da živim U drugom žiću i vjerujem u te. Ko nikad nije gorio na ognju Rođenog srca i grijao druge, Ko nije poznô moć ljubavi duge I čuo kako blagosilja bog nju; Ko nikada nije jedan život dao Izvorom živim krvi bogom dane, Kô zdravo stablo plodove i grane, - Taj je s prokletstvom iz utrobe pao. On nije bio sjeme svete njive, Ni atom tijela što drži i spaja; On je izdajnik ljudskih naraštaja - Ubica onih što u njemu žive. Sva blaga zemna milosti beskrajne Prezrô je srcem i dušom nemarnom, Niti se grijô svjetlošću oltarnom I bio žarcem vječne misli sjajne. I kad dokonča i, bez jedne suze, Kad zaspu zemljom vrh lešine mrtve, Doli, u mraku, pogrebne žrtve, Prokleće oca što im dušu uze. Pa zato, oče, ne daj mi da pute Dovršim zemne dok plod ne odnjivim, Da pošlje smrti budem i da živim U drugom žiću i vjerujem u te. MOJA MOLITVA Budite sveti!... Hristovu raspeću Stupajte smjerno na licu sa maskom! Slavite oca sa bezbožnom laskom, Ali ja s vama moliti se neću! Molitva moja prazan govor nije, Ni lažna krotost što pred krstom kleči; Molitva moja nije broj riječi, No osvešteni oganj što me grije. Kad u dnu polja jutro me zateče, Pa čujem toplo pojanje sa grana, I gledam kako, preko rodnih strana, Rijeka pokraj zlatnih žita teče; Il' kada tiho po brdima plavim Večeri mile blaga crven plane, Ja u te čase, znam, gospoda slavim! Primiš li u dom onoga što grca U sinjem jadu pod studenim nebom, I utješim ga sa solju i hljebom, I ogrijem mu rane vatrom srca; U svetom čuvstvu kada silno gorim, Pa ruke širim da zagrlim svijet, Sve ljude, zemlju, svaki grm i cvijet, U ove čase, ja znam, s bogom zborim... Budite sveti!... Hristovu raspeću Stupajte smjerno na licu sa maskom! Slavite oca sa bezbožnom laskom, Ali ja s vama moliti se neću! Molitva moja prazan govor nije, Ni lažna krotost što pred krstom kleči; Molitva moja nije broj riječi, No osvešteni oganj što me grije. OMAR Miloradu J. Mitroviću Zasiplje snijeg, hladni pokrov stere; Jauče vjetar i urla i vije, Povija drvlje, šestari i bije, I kroz noć mračnu kô vere, Pa grdnom rukom, sve jače i jače, Krovove hvata pa pomamno trzne; I gola zemlja premire i mrzne, I negdje tamo, u dubini plače. I sve je pusto, svak pod krovom snije, A Omar oka još sklopio nije. Ponoć je davno, a on budan stoji, Kô crni sužanj sred jazbine crne Kô da mu duša teškim bolom trne. Ili se Omar hladne noći boji? Ne, on je kadar, kao sinji, Mraku i vjetru da na stane. Al' bol beskrajna jedne nove rane Srce mu čupa i dušu mu kinji; Kô sputan orô, usred crne jave On mračan ćuti oborene glave. Boli ga, boli. Mutnim okom bludi: Pred njime leže dva spomenka rana - Dvije mu šćeri, dva svijetla dana, Dva srca živa iz njegovih grudi; Oboje ludo, a do kosti gole Studena zima, sve dublje i dublje, Zabada mrazom, i srce golublje Premire, dršće, jer ga rane bole: "O, vatre, vatre!" Al' ni iskre nije, - Otac ih jadni zagrljajem grije. Grije ih, ljubi, a čelo mu tavno, Kao iz groba uzdahne duboko, Al' zemlja tvrda, a nebo visoko... I on se sjeti što bješe nedavno: Nekada ovdje, pod šljemenom ovim, Gdje sada stoji pustoš kô u grobu, Alah je dobri silazio robu Svakoga dana s blagoslovom novim, Davô mu blaga koliko je htio, I on je u svom srcu bio. Pred njim su zorom i Gonili vepra na jek Rzao konjic silna gospodara Ljući od vatre, vihora i smrti. Pa ono ruho na vedrom junaku?! Odora carska nije ljepša bila! Žeženo zlato i purpurna svila, Pa blista, trepti, kô na zraku, Te kad bi Turčin preko druma minô, Spram jarkom suncu kô sunce bi sinô. Bio je silan, čuven i u časti: Bezbrojna stada i pašnjaci travni, Ograde, šume i vrtovi ravni, Sve je to bilo u njegovoj vlasti. Pedeset punili su tvrde Omara Rahmana, A on, po volji boga i Milostiv bješe i pravedan svakom, - svoje on je braćom zvao I svaki od njih za nj bi glavu dao. Al' kruna blâgâ, najljepša od svijeh, Bila je žena što ljubiti znade. Alah joj dobri zlatnu dušu dade, Koju joj nigda ne oskvrni grijeh; I kao leptir što se suncu diže, U tihom domu on je radost pio, I niko nije kao Omar bio Nebu i bogu i bliže! Srce mu bješe kô oaza čista, Gdje pjeva i proljeće blista. No šta je sreća do bludnica prava? Dođe ti, gleda, kô djevojče smjerno, I kada misliš da te ljubi vjerno, Svu milost svoju ona drugom dava. Tako i Omar bez osta I, jednog dana, oborene glave On vidje pustoš svoje crne jave. Proplaka, jeknu. On siromah posta; Nestade i poljana ravni', Osta mu samo taj dom, taj grob Al' sve bi blago pregorio mnogo: Bijela stada i pašnjake travne, Ograde, njive i vrtove ravne, Al' ovo nije prežaliti mogô: Jednoga dana, kad zora izađe I tica zajeca u lugu, On vidje svoju neprebolnu tugu - On mrtvo drago u postelji nađe, A hladna usta kô da šapću ti'o: "Čuvaj mi djecu, alah s tobom bio!" I on je čuvô. I taj šapat tajni On i sad čuje, tu, kraj djece drage, I vidi oči nebesne i blage, I pred njim trepti lik mili i sjajni, Pa jače stisne na ta prsa bôna Dva srca svoja, svoje duše dvije; Al' mračnom izbom tužni vapaj bije, Kô tužna jeka pogrebnijeh zvona: "O, vatre, vatre!" Al' ni drvca nije, - Otac ih jadni zagrljajem grije. No, kao vihor, on se naglo diže, Ranjenu dušu nova misô prati, - On snažnom rukom za sjekiru hvati, Pa jurnu tamo i na obor stiže. Tu stara od stoljetnih dana, Nad trošnim krovom širi se visoko, Dršće i strepi, uzdiše duboko, A smrzle suze padaju sa grana. I divskom snagom on se pope na nju, I tužna jeka odjeknu u panju. U tome času kô da prorok sami Prekornim okom gledaše u mraku, I učini se nevoljnom junaku U bezdan greha da ga zloduh mami. I teška ruka klonu mu i pade, Kô da je učas tajna sila zgrabi. Zaplaka Omar kao slabi I dušom svojom sve osjeti jade - Bješe mu isto: da kô krvnik stiže I grešnu ruku na svog druga diže. Sva prošlost bliska pred njime se javi: Ovdje, na sofi, ispod ovih grana, U pozno veče proljetnijeh dana, Kad prepun rose trepti zumbul plavi, Kad slavuj pjeva i miriše igda, Ovdje je prve slatke snove snio, Ovdje je zlatnom dušom ljubljen bio, I sreća nije odlazila nigda, - A dalek mjesec, kao srebro čisto, Kroz ovo granje spokojno je blistô. je bila svjedok srca vjernih, Zanosa dugog i mladosti one Kad krv sva gori i kad duša tone U moru strasti i želja bezmjernih. I sve što negda, u noćima sjajnim, Šaptahu ovdje dvije duše mlade, To i sad, evo, stara znade, Pa tiho priča razgovorom tajnim; I Omar sluša, pa zacipljen stao Kô da je negdje blizu pao. Zasiplje snijeg, hladni pokrov stere; Jauče vjetar i urla i vije, Povija drvlje, šestari i bije, I kroz noć mračnu kô vere, - Dok jedna slika, nijema i bôna, Pod mrzlim krovom visokoga granja, O zlatnom dobu samo sanja, sanja, Al' kao odjek pogrebnijeh zvona - "O, vatre, vatre!" teški vapaj stiže, I Omar jeknu i sjekiru diže. Kroz jauk vjetra, duboko u mraku, Udar se teški za udarom čuo; Sa stare padalo je ru'o, Srebrno, hladno, na tjeme junaku, A, kao majka nad porodom blagim, Ona visoko, u nebeske strane, Kô crne ruke dizala je grane Sa blagoslovom nad ljubimcem dragim. I krupni snijeg padao je jače, Niti je čuo kako Omar plače. LAKU NOĆ Jakovu Sunce tone, dan se kloni; U daljini zvono zvoni, Studeni mu dršće glas. Vjetar huji, i sve jače Po obali drvlje plače I žalosno gleda nas. Što mi 'vako duša grca? Ovaj nemir i bol srca Kada će mi, draga, proć? Vjetar huji kroz tegobu, - Hoćeš li mi doći grobu? Sunce tone... Laku noć! ELEGIJA Zašto se meni javljaš tajno Kada mi duša tiho sniva? I zašto tvoje oko sjajno Golemu tugu i jad skriva? Zašto me kroz noć staneš zvati, I šta ti jadno srce ište? Ta ja ti nemam ništa dati, O, ja sam pusto pepelište. Sve što sam imô ja sam dao, Nevjero hladna ljubavi moje, - Sve što sam svojim blagom zvao: Mladost i oganj duše svoje. Pa zašto meni stupaš snova, Šta tražiš ovdje u mrtvaca? Hladna je, hladna ruka ova Što nekad na te ruže baca. Pusti me! Pusti i ne mori! Nek sâm ovako trajem dane, Sve dok mi srce ne izgori, Sve dok mi duša ne izda'ne. NA JADRANU Sjeni Antuna Fabrisa Ustaj i huji, Jadran-more plavo, Pjevaj mi pjesmu, još nedopjevanu, Galebu, vjetru, zorama i danu, - Pjevaj mi pjesmu još nedopjevanu! Ona je mila duši, srcu mome. I kada silna zakoleba vodom, I razlije se širokom slobodom Pa oblak hvata i pod nebo stiže, O, ja bih htio da u času tome Zaronim tamo, u stihove njene Pune korala, bisera i pjene, I dušu svoju da prepunim njome, Pa kad se na me grom i oluj krene, Kad ljudska zloba u ponor me rine, Da moja duša svetim gnjevom sine, I gruhne silom pobjednom i jakom, I zagrli se sa nebom i zrakom, Kô tvoja pjesma još nedopjevana, Besmrtna pjesma suncem ovjenčana. Ustaj i huji, Jadran-more plavo, Pjevaj mi pjesmu, još nedopjevanu, Galebu, vjetru, zorama i danu, - Pjevaj mi pjesmu još nedopjevanu! IZ BIR HADŽI-BOBINA DOLAFA Ova pjesma se odnosi na Dušana (Durana) i Aleksu (Aliju) Radoviće, koji su u Mostaru izdavali list(džeride) S r p s k i V j e s n i k, u kom je napadan Šantić i njegovi drugovi iz lista Z o r e i pjevačkog društva G u s a l a. E baš ti ja nemam nimalo igbala! Na mene se digla velika avala: Dva dilbera, demek, birindži junaka, Iz mahale stare, Kalhanskog sokaka, Dva iluma, džanum, što pišu džeride, A što su im, biva, veoma šefide, - Dva dilbera, aman, Alija i Duran, Što napamet znadu ćitab i kuran, Na četiri strane pušćali avaze, Iskupili, pobro, paše i kavaze, Pa ti medžliz drže i sve što je gore O Bir Hadži-Bobi podjednako zbore: Da on, sankim, nema dina ni imana I svome Islamu da je od zijana; Te ti ferman pišu na bukadar strane, Da se mene klone svi što Islam brane, Jer Bir Hadži-Bobo i svi mu ahbabi, Nevjerni su butum Proroku i Ćabi. I vas medžliz slavni složio se s davom I kadije mudre zaklimale glavom. Jadni Hadži-Bobo, sada druge nije, Nego savi like, pa hajde što prije Bježi domu svome, bježi, nosi bradu! Ne izlazi više ni na carsku džadu - Zamandali vrata, pa pod jorgan oni Legni, bolan, jer te, eto, tabor goni! Pomoći ti neće Meka i Medina, Ni dlake ti neće ostat' od perčina, Jer Bir Hadži-Bobo i svi mu ahbabi, Nevjerni su butum Proroku i Ćabi. O, Durane mudri! O, fitnijo Ale, Koga butum zemlje ćesarove fale, Javaš, malo, javaš! Sef ste u računu! Uzaman ste digli tabore na bunu, Hadži-Bobo nigda nije od vas prez'o, Pa da vam je kalkan za nebo privez'o! I kada bi bio odavde do Šama Jedan golem denjiz od katrana sama, Vi ne biste Bobu ocrnjeti mogli, Niti bi vam jalan-zapisi pomogli! Jer u Bobe ima tilsum bez filána, Što bi ga, biva, brani od svakoga hajvana, Od rike i bleke, od pogan-avaza, Od fitnije Ale i Duran-kavaza. Ima Bobo tilsum što k'o mjesec sjaje - A na čiju svjetlost svako pašče laje; - Ima Bobo obraz što pred svakog smije, Jer ga nikad podlost okaljala nije; Ima Bobo srce veliko a smjerno, Puno haka čistog, kojim ljubi vjerno Svoj narod i zemlju, ove krše gole, Od gromova ljutih što ih rane bole... A vi što imate? Jedan jezik ludi, Koji podlom lažju orlovima sudi, Iznad crnih vrânâ što visoko lete U svijetlo sunce puni snage svete. Vi, služeći, sankim, Islamu i rodu, Na mlinove svoje navraćaste vodu - Prepuniste svoje duboke džeride (A što su vam, biva, veoma šefide) Imenima slavnim sve akrebe vaše, Od koje se, džanum, svi kauri plaše, Jer da ona nije pod pusatom bila, Danas ne bi bilo Muje ni Alila - Sva bi turska vjera u perišan, aman, Od Neretve naše do Stambola taman! Faljaste se tako, k'o baba o kozi, I pune dolafe pisaste o slozi; A ta bratska sloga ispod vašeg krova Jednoga nam dana vas šeher otrova - I dost dosta jekten za kiku dokopa, Boj se ljuti zače bez puške i topa, A muftije naše mirno glade bradu I seire bratski teferič u gradu. Ačkolsum vam bilo! E, baš ste junaci! Bedemi su vaši, vaši su barjaci, - Napuniste, bogme, pregrštima torbu, Sad "otur efendum", pa kusajte čorbu! Al' slušajte samo, što ću vam još reći: Sad, kada ste narod svoj priveli sreći I kad mu je dobro svakim danom veće, O, Durane, Ale, dajte mu još sreće! Pokažite rodu, da niste šefide, Skinite mu s vrata te jalan-džeride. Jer k'o što je hajvan stvorio da pase Tako i vas Alah stvori za džambase I dade vam ferman i svoje berate, Da papire naše talumiti znate, Pa hajdete tamo, kud vas Alah šalje, Na papire brze, dalje, od nas dalje! Jer džeride nisu za te glave prâznê, Uzaman ste išli u mejtefe razne, Vaš je mozak i sad kao u jetima, Ta, magare u Rim magare iz Rima, - Jer, k'o što je hajvan stvorio da pase, Tako i vas Alah stvori za džambase, Pa onamo, džanum, kud vas Alah šalje, Na papire hitre, dalje, od nas dalje! A sad, ejdovale, o naši junaci, U čijoj su ruci snaga i barjaci! Pozdravite vojsku i akrebu slavnu I branite od zla Herceg-Bosnu ravnu!... A ja iđem amo, da sjednem u hladu Pod bajamom starim na mehku serdžadu, Pa da gledam sunce kako s neba grije, Kako hladna voda iz kamena bije, Dokle bumbul-pjesma zvoni sa svih strana I bijeli behar miriše sa grana. A kada vam opet Bobo na um pane, Da vam malo dođe, da vam na rep stane, Učinite haber, on se neće kriti, S čibukom u ruci on će hazur biti.